Face Your Fears
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Smokescreen is excited to go through the initiation to become a Wrecker, but he was never prepared for being cornered with his own fear. And now he will not only have one, but four Bots help him feel better and show that there’s nothing wrong with having a fear. Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Thank you for another great idea! This one's for you! Hope you like and laugh along to this story!**

**Face Your Fears**

Everyone has fears, Autobots included. Every Autobot on Team Prime has come face-to-face with their fears at least once. Sometimes even a few times.

But whatever their fear was, the Autobots all had each other to help them through a scary experience. They could count on each other to face that fear withought feeling alone.

And that's what Autobots Wheeljack and Bulkhead were talking about that morning: fears. They had just finished up a sparring lesson in the training hall, and were now taking a break.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Wheeljack said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Smokescreen said he wants to be a Wrecker just like us, but he never went through the official initiation to be a full-fledged Wrecker."

"Oh yeah..." Bulkhead said in realization. "He might not have gone through the initiation, but he can still be a part of our crew."

"Yeah but if he wants to be an official Wrecker, he has to go through the initiation first," Wheeljack reminded him.

"So what are you saying?"

"That we officially make Smokescreen a Wrecker by introducing him to the tradition of Wrecker initiation," Wheeljack said with a smile.

The Wrecker initiation was a traditional moment for all bots who wanted to become Wreckers. They had to go through the initiation process of listing one thing they were afraid of, and then be forced to face and conquer that fear. It was a way to not only get to know each other a little better, but to prove that one was worthy and brave to be a Wrecker.

Later that morning after the Bots had their refuel, Wheeljack and Bulkhead pulled Smokescreen aside. "Hey Smokey, we want to talk to you about something," Wheeljack said to him.

"Sure. Whatcha need?"

"You want to become part of the Wreckers, right?"

"Of course!" Smokescreen said excitedly. "It's my dream to be part of an elite team of Autobots! It's a good thing I hang out with you guys. I heard you two were the best members of the Wreckers like, ever!"

"Yeah well, you're not exactly an honorary Wrecker yet."

Smokescreen blinked. "What?"

Bulkhead quickly filled in. "What Jackie means to say is in order to officially be one of us, you have to go through initiation first."

"Oh...well can I still be a part of it?"

"Of course you can," said Wheeljack. "But like I said, you have to go through the initiation first. We all did it. And now your time has come."

"Ok well, what do I have to do?"

"There's two parts to the Wrecker initiation," Wheeljack continued. "First, to prove that you are brave and worthy to be a Wrecker, you must state one thing that you're afraid of; a true personal fear. And then, you'll have to join us later for the Midnight Ritual so we can decide if you're in or out. Got that?"

Smokey nodded. "Alright. Sounds cool. Doesn't sound too bad."

"So do you wanna join now?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

"All right then. But first, you have to tell us your biggest fear."

Smokescreen was hesitant. There was only one thing that he was absolutely terrified of: needles. He hated getting shots because of the large-looking needles that had to pierce through his armor. But at this moment, he was embarrassed to say it out loud. He didn't want to say his fear, be he had to if he wanted to be part of the Wreckers.

"Well...okay. M-My biggest fear is...is..." He swallowed hard and looked down. "Needles. I'm scared of needles."

Wheeljack patted his shoulder. "You seem pretty brave, Smokescreen."

"Yeah," said Bulkhead. "And hey, don't beat yourself up over that. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Yes, congratulations Smokescreen. You passed the first test."

"Awesome!" Smokescreen exclaimed, feeling a little better about confessing his fear. "So am I part of the Wreckers now?"

"Not yet," said Jackie. "Now you must meet us at the back of the base at midnight. From there, we will conduct another test to see whether you are in or out. Got that?"

"Okay!"

Smokescreen was excited to finally become part of the Wreckers. But what he didn't know was that he wouldn't exactly be accepted. Wheeljack convinced Bulkhead to smuggle some syringes from Ratchet's lab, and use them at Smokey's initiation. Even though Bulk was skeptical about it, Wheeljack assured him that they would be doing Smokescreen a favor by helping him get over his fear.

When it was one minute to midnight, Smokescreen quietly made his way to the back of the base where he was supposed to meet Wheeljack and Bulkhead. He saw the two Wreckers with one hand behind their backs, and the other holding a flashlight under their chins.

"Hey guys!" Smokey cringed and held up a hand to cover his optics when Wheeljack shined the flashlight in his face.

"Smokescreen, you have been called here because you want to be part of the Wreckers, correct?" Jackie asked.

"Yes," Smokey answered. "Now what exactly do I have to do?"

Wheeljack removed the glare from the flashlight away. "All Bots who want to become Wreckers have to pass two tests. One: you must state your biggest fear. You passed that one, so now you have to pass the second one."

"Which is?"

"Facing that fear." Smokescreen gulped so loudly, he was sure both Jackie and Bulk heard him.

"Um...what exactly do you want me to do?" Smokey froze when he saw Wheeljack and Bulkhead pull their hands from behind their backs, revealing two very large-looking syringes. The pointed needles looked huge to Smokescreen's optics.

He took a step back when Wheeljack said, "All Wreckers are required to conquer their fear. If you pass, then you are considered a true Wrecker."

Smokescreen started trembling. "Um...no. Y-You know what? I-I don't—I don't wanna do this anymore."

"You can't back out now, Smokescreen," continued Jackie. "You've made it this far. You gotta do this."

"N-No! I...I don't want to!" Smokey squeaked in fear as Wheeljack and Bulkhead both inched towards him holding the syringes over their helms. Panic flooded over the now terrified youngling. He took a few steps back as both mechs cornered him.

Smokey couldn't even stand on his own anymore. He collapsed to the floor, scooting as far away as possible from Wheeljack and Bulkhead. His widened optics were glued onto the big needles. _Why are they doing this? Did I do something wrong?_

"We're just trying to help you get over your fear," he heard Bulkhead say.

"C'mon Smokescreen, I thought you were stronger than that," said the voice of Wheeljack. "We've all done it. You can't back out now when you've made it this far."

Smokescreen didn't say anything. He was too terrified to say something. His chest suddenly felt tight as he started hyperventilating. His breathing became rapid, and even his audio receptors started ringing.

He was frozen on the floor and couldn't even move. He was trembling harder now, letting out a soft whimpering sound.

"It's not that hard Smokescreen. Seriously," Wheeljack said, a little impatient now.

Both mechs walked closer to him, almost cornering him. The pointed needles seems to be inching closer and closer to his face. And that's what made Smokescreen snap. Completely overwhelmed with so much fear and panic, he suddenly let out a loud wailing sound that only a frightened sparkling would let out.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead jumped back, startled. The sound was so loud, it woke up the rest of the team. The first Bot who arrived was Bumblebee. He was shocked to see Smokey shrunken in the corner, crying like a lost sparkling.

He quickly went over to him. _"Smokey? What's wrong? What happened?"_

Through his sobs, Smokescreen shakily pointed a servo at the two Wreckers.

Bee glanced up at the two and then stood up, buzzing angrily. _"What did you _do _to him?"_

"We're in the middle of an initiation here," Wheeljack answered. "Smokey here was about to join the Wreckers when—" Jackie was shocked when Bumblebee smacked the large syringe right out of his hand. He was even more startled when Bee actually gave him a hard shove backwards.

_"What's the matter with you?!"_

"Okay Bee, calm down," said Bulkhead, trying to hide the nervousness in his his voice. "We didn't think Smokescreen would react this way. We were just—" He was cut off when the scout smacked the syringe out of his hand, too.

_"What is the _matter _with you two?!" _he asked again, louder this time.

Jackie opened his mouth to explain. "Well I—"

_"Shut up!"_

All the loud shouting was making Smokey cry even harder. Bee knelt down next to him, wrapped him arms around him. He was almost knocked over when Smokescreen threw himself against him, burying his face in his chest.

Optimus suddenly came around the corner. "What happened?" His optics right away fell on Smokescreen, who was still crying and clinging to Bumblebee. "What is the matter with Smokescreen?"

_"Why don't you ask _them_?" _Bee pointed to the two Wreckers. _"They were trying to scare him with these huge needles, and it sent Smokey into a panic attack!"_

Optimus knelt down next to him. "Here, give him to me." Endless frightened tears were still dripping from Smokescreen's optics. He shuddered with every sob, and he couldn't seem to calm down. But as soon as he heard the familiar gentle voice of Prime, he immediately threw himself at the leader and clung to his chest plating.

"O-Optimus..!" he cried out in a soft voice. "Don't...Don't let them h-hurt me! Please!"

"Hurt you? Hurt you with what?"

Smokescreen shakily pointed at the ground where the syringes were. Prime sighed angrily. "Is that what this is all about?" He glared at Jackie and Bulk. "What were two thinking pulling a stunt like that?"

"Listen Prime, we didn't mean to—" They we're both silenced when Optimus held up a hand. They both watched with guilty expressions on their faces as Prime desperately tried to calm Smokey down, but he wouldn't stop crying and whimpering. Bee knelt down, too, hugging and comforting his best friend.

_"Shhh Smokey, it's okay. It's okay."_

"It's alright, little one. I'm here. No need to cry." Optimus turned to glance at the two mechs. "You two better leave. Smokescreen is not going to calm down if you two are in here. Go on now." When they didn't move, Prime growled and raised his voice. "Right now!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead quickly left, exchanging worried glances at each other.

Even though both mechs left the scene, Smokescreen still continued to sob and tremble. He clung at Prime's armor, whimpering over and over again, "Please...d-don't hurt me! Don't let them h-hurt me!" The leader could feel the youngling's hot tears drip on his chest.

Smokescreen's sobbing finally turned to soft hiccups and whimpers when Prime started stroking his back and in between his door wings. Both Prime and Bee huddled close to him, softly cooing soothing words at him until he eventually fell asleep in Prime's arms.

"I should get him to his room," he whispered to Bee, who nodded. Optimus slowly stood up, as not to disturb the sleeping youngling in his arms. He carried him to his berthroom, and carefully laid him down on the berth. "Will you do me a favor and stay with Smokescreen? Just watch over him while I have a talk with Wheeljack and Bulkhead."

_"No problem, Optimus. I'll keep him company when he wakes up."_

Prime nodded and quietly left the room. He shook his helm to himself as he immediately thought back to what had happened. _Why would they do something like this?_

He got angry when he realized how Wheeljack and Bulkhead decided to scare Smokescreen by using his own fear against him. He was going to have a strict talk with both Wreckers and make them realize how much they hurt Smokey. It was right there that Optimus realized how protective he was becoming for the youngling. Without realizing it, he made a soft spot just for Smokey.

**In Smokescreen's room**

It was almost two in the morning when Smokescreen finally woke up. He rubbed his optics and saw Bumblebee sitting by his berth with a sad smile through his optics.

_"Hey Smokey. How you feelin?"_

"Um o-okay, I guess." He wondered why Bee was in his room. But then he remembered what happened earlier. And then he remembered how Bumblebee saw what happened, too. Feeling completely embarrassed, Smokey let out a small whine and hid under his thermal blanket.

_"Aw Smokey. It's okay." _Bee reached out to gently rub the soft gray lump. He quickly pulled his hand away when Smokescreen whined even louder.

"No it's not!" Smokey's muffled voice came from under the blanket. "I can't believe I freaked out back there. And you had to see me like that, too!" The poor youngling felt so upset and humiliated, he couldn't hold back his tears and whimpers.

_"Smokey, c'mon," _said Bee, still rubbing him through the blanket. _"What happened back there with Wheeljack and Bulkhead?"_

"I don't wanna talk about it," Smokescreen whimpered out.

_"Talking will make you feel better. It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions."_

Smokescreen finally sprung up, yanking the blanket off his face with his optics flooding with angry tears. "Fine! You wanna know what happened? They told me I was going to be part of the Wreckers as long as I pass some sort of test! I had to confess my biggest fear, a-and then meet them later on! B-But what I didn't know was that they w-were gonna scare me by forcing m-me to face my fear! A-And...I couldn't do it! I just couldn't..! I'm such an idiot!"

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Smokey threw himself on his berth and buried his face in his arms. He continued to softly cry and whimper.

Bumblebee stroked his fingers in a comforting manner over Smokescreen's back. _"Aw Smokey. Is that was this is all about? It's okay."_

"N-No it's not!" Smokescreen cried out. "I can't believe I fell for that! Why would they trick me like that?! Ohhh I must've looked so ridiculous crying like a sparkling!"

_"Well...it could be worse, right?"_

"No it couldn't!"

_"Well you don't have to worry about them. Optimus will give them a beating, and make them regret hurting you."_

"That's not the point; I was completely humiliated!"

Bee gently made his friend sit up. And then very carefully, he wiped the remaining tears from Smokey's optics. _"Listen Smokey. You don't have to blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. And don't worry, we'll get this straightened out 'cause Optimus will talk to them. Okay?"_

"Aww that's even worse!" Smokescreen pushed Bumblebee's hand away from his face. "Now they'll _really _think I'm a sparkling 'cause I can't even stand up for myself!" He was trying hard not to cry again, but the lump in his throat was growing bigger and bigger. He couldn't hold back his tears of anger and humiliation anymore.

Smokey turned his helm away as he started crying again, letting out sob-like whimpers. He shut his optics tight because his own tears were staring to burn his optics.

Bee was saddened at the sight of his friend. He wanted to make him feel better but no matter what he said to Smokey, he still continued to cry and sob uncontrollably. But then the scout remembered something that Optimus used to do to him whenever he was sad and crying. He just hoped this trick would work on Smokey.

As Smokescreen continued to cry, Bumblebee tried one last time to comfort him. _"Hey c'mon. Don't cry, Smokey. Please?" _When he still kept sobbing, Bee suddenly joined in, pretending to cry along with Smokescreen.

And even when Smokey brought his hands up to wipe his tears, Bee mimicked his action. With every sob, Bee sobbed too, letting out sorrowful whines and buzzing sounds.

Suddenly, Smokescreen stopped crying and looked up. "W-Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping his optics.

Bumblebee smiled through his optics. _"Well this how Optimus used to get me to stop crying when I was little." _Smokey softly smiled and lightly chuckled.

_"And that didn't work," _Bee continued as he scooted closer to Smokescreen. _"Little did I know I would be getting a suprise visit from...the Tickle Bot!" _When he said that last part, Bumblebee suddenly slipped his hands under Smokescreen's arms and right away tickled him there.

Smokey wasn't prepared for that attack, and fell on his stomach and began laughing loudly instantly. "AAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BEE! BEE STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M NO-HO-HO-HOT IN THE MOOD TO BE—HA-HA-HA—TICKLED!"

_"But it will make you feel better," _Bee insisted. _"Trust me, Smokey. I know you're enjoying this."_

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! N-NO I'M NO-HO-HO-HO-HOT!"

Smokescreen squealed and laughed harder when Bumblebee wiggled two fingers vigorously against his arm joints while making that funny trilling sound.

_"Trrrrrrrrrrrr!! Trrrrrrrrrrrr!!"_

Smokey thrashed around even harder. "AAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONONO STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! BEE...STOP MAKING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT SOUND! Y-YOU'RE MA-HA-HA-HAKING THIS SO-HO-HO MUCH WORSE!" He tightly pressed his arms against his sides in hopes of protecting himself, but it didn't do much.

Bee stopped tickling his friend for a moment so he could give him a breather, and so he could prepare for his next attack. Smokescreen was still panting when the scout rolled him on his back. He only lifted his helm when he felt heavy weight press against his legs. "Bee what...what are you doing..?"

_"Relax, buddy," _Bee said, patting his stomach. Then he glanced in both directions behind him, and leaned close to Smokescreen so he could whisper, _"You know, with all this excitement that's been happening around the base lately...it's making me a little concerned."_

"Concerned? Why?" Smokey asked once he finally caught his breath.

_"Well...I don't wanna bore you with all the details, but we better watch our backs from now on. 'Cause I think one of us is currently possessed by..." _He lowered his voice even more. _"By an owl."_

Smokescreen had no idea what he just said, or what he was talking about, but decided to play along since he figured this was another attempt for Bee to cheer him up. "Okay, who?"

_"That's the thing, we don't know exactly—" _Bumblebee suddenly stopped and did a double take at Smokescreen. He narrowed his optics in a playful threatening manner. _"So it was you! You're the one who's been lying to us this entire time!" _he said while pointing an accusing finger.

"What? Bee, what are you talking about? I just said—"

_"I know what you said. And that proves that _you _are the one who's being possessed!"_

"What?" Smokescreen had no idea what Bumblebee was getting at here. But whatever it was, it was making him laugh.

_"And here we are at—2:30 in the morning; the evil hour. You know what means?"_

"No." Smokey started to get a bad feeling when he heard Bee crack his knuckles.

_"It means I gotta get that evil spirit out of you," _the scout said, resting his fingertips on Smokey's belly.

Smokescreen's optics grew wide, and he started squirming to get away. "No wait! Bee! Bee, I'm fine! Really! You don't—You don't have to do this."

_"Of course I do. But since you seem to have strong feelings opposing that, I guess I'll try something else."_

Smokey began to relax a little. But that wouldn't last long. "Oh, o-okay. What are you going to do?"

Bumblebee took his hands off of Smokescreen's tummy. _"There is only one way to know for sure that you're not possessed...especially by an owl."_

"Okay. How?"

The scout grinned behind his yellow mouthpiece. Then he reached out to grab Smokey's thermal blanket, and covered his face with it.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Smokescreen's muffled voice said.

_"Tryna free you from that evil spirit," _he answered. _"The only rule of this is that you can't move. If you do, then that meas you're possessed. Get it?"_

"Yeah, sure."

_"Oh yeah. And keep the blanket on, too."_

Smokey wasn't sure was Bee was about to do, but he quickly figured it out when he felt fingers ever so lightly scribble across his belly. He shivered at the touch, and had to bite back a giggle. His stomach was super ticklish. He just hoped that Bee wouldn't go for every single tickle spot he had on his belly, especially his worst spot.

Then, just as if he read his mind, Bumblebee stroked his fingertips up and down Smokescreen's sides. Smokey emitted a muffled whine, and twitched with his own silent laughter.

_"Smokey, you can't move!" _Bee reminded him.

"I-I can't h-help it!" he said through muffled laughs. "W-Wait. Can I l-laugh?"

_"Yes you can. You can laugh all you want. But the only thing is you can't move no matter what."_

Smokescreen seemed relieved to know that he could laugh, but that relief didn't last long when he remembered about not being able to move. Which meant Bee was going to have fun tickling him while he was going to be struggling to not move an inch!

Smokey twitched again when he felt servos stroke at both of his sides. He tried to keep it together, but it wasn't long until he was lightly squirming and giggling. "Bee! Hee-hee-hee-hee! No stop! Sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!"

_"Smokey, what did I just say about not moving?" _Bumblebee asked in a mock angry tone. _"The more you move, the more you're proving to me that you really are possessed. And then, I'll have to call Optimus in here to help me perform an exorcist on you."_

The thought of Optimus also getting the chance to tickle him silly made Smokey shake his helm under the blanket and giggle harder. He was struggling not to twitch or move around, but what Bumblebee did next nearly made him want to crawl out of his armor.

He flinched and squeaked in suprise when he felt a single finger poke at his tummy. At that moment, Smokescreen was glad his face was hidden behind his blanket so Bee couldn't see his flushing face when he made that sound. "Is...Is that it?"

_"Almost. I just need you to stay absolutely still like a rock for this next part, okay. Don't move no matter what."_

Smokey nodded from behind his blanket. He thought it wouldn't be that bad. But he was wrong. _So _wrong.

Smokescreen let out a muffled squeal when he felt Bee's finger slowly trace an imaginary line down from his chest, all the way down to the little metal plate where his bellybutton was. The scout rested his finger there, and giggled at the sight of Smokey starting to twitch and squirm around. He even tried pushing Bee's hand away, but he wouldn't let him.

_"Listen, Smokey. Do you wanna prove that you're not possessed or not?"_

"Ye-he-he-hes! Yes I do!" Smokescreen answered through muffled giggles.

_"Then stay still!"_

"W-Well then take your finger awa-ha-ha-ha-hay from there!" Smokey pushed at Bee's hand again. "I-It feels so we-hee-hee-hee-hee-heird!"

_"You better stay still for this next part," _Bumblebee warned playfully. _"Or else I'm callin Optimus to come in here."_

"Okay, okay! I'll stay still!"

_"Good."_

Smokescreen buried his face in his blanket and squealed loudly when he suddenly felt the finger start to softly circle around his metal bellybutton plate. He couldn't sit still for more than two seconds, and began unintentionally twisting from side to side while kicking his legs. He couldn't even hold back his loud laughter. "...PFFFFAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BEE STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA! S-STOP TOUCHING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE THERE!"

Bumblebee had to sit on Smokescreen's legs more firmly so he couldn't escape. Even as Smokey tried to push his hand away, or shove his chest to make him stop, nothing stopped the mischievous scout from stroking his finger across the sensitive little spot.

"STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Smokescreen was practically begging while squirming around. "I-I CAN'T STA-HA-HA-HA-HAND IT THERE!"

_"Okay, fine." _Bee removed his finger from Smokescreen's stomach. But he wasn't going to stop. He just wanted to make Smokey _think _he was. And since he still had the blanket covering his face, Smokescreen didn't know what Bee was about to do to him next.

Smokey yelped when he felt Bumblebee grab his wrists, and pin his elbows under his knees. "Bee! What the heck was that for?! What are you up to now?"

_"This will make things a whole lot easier. Well...for me, of course."_

Before Smokescreen could ask, he twitched when he felt Bee's finger trace all over his tummy. The soft touch made him shiver and giggle a little. But what made him let out that funny squeaking sound was when he felt Bumblebee's finger inch closer and closer to his metal bellybutton plate.

In an attempt to protect himself, Smokescreen quickly pulled his legs up to his chest. But even that didn't help because his legs didn't even cover his belly, and he had the urge to kick his legs out as Bumblebee continued to tickle him. And since he also had his arms pinned over his helm, he wouldn't be able to protect his stomach no matter what he did.

Once again, the scout decided to tease his friend—and Autobot brother since that's how they saw each other—by slowly circling the metal plate before resting his finger there again.

Smokey shifted from side to side, trying to shake the servo off. It felt funny to feel something on the spot where his bellybutton was. "Bee...take...your finger...off of there!"

_"Excuse me, but who's possessed here?"_

"I'm not possessed!"

_"That's exactly what a possessed Bot would say."_

Smokescreen rolled his optics from under the blanket. "Listen, Bee. You better stop this right now, you hear me? I don't even know what you're trying to prove or do here." He was suprised when the blanket was suddenly lifted from his face.

_"I just want you to feel better, Smokey," _Bee said innocently. He was afraid that he made Smokescreen more mad than happy, and Smokey could see the hurt look in his little brother's optics. _"I'm sorry, did I make you mad?"_

"No no, it's okay," Smokescreen quickly assured. "I'm not mad. Honest. I know you're just tryna lift my spirits a little after what happened earlier." He smiled at the little scout. "And you're doing a great job at it."

Bumblebee's optics lit up. _"Really?"_

"Absolutely." Smokey suddenly narrowed his optics at him. "But know this: once you let me up, I'm gonna go after you and give you the worst tickle torture in the entire universe!"

_"No you won't."_

"You don't believe me?"

_"Nope." _Bee flashed him a playful smirk. _"'Cause I'm gonna make sure you don't have the strength to get me!" _And with that said, Bumblebee brought his hands up to Smokescreen's exposed arms and started wiggling his fingers fast.

Smokey instantly started screeching laughter. "AAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONO STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP IT!" The poor trapped youngling yanked and pulled on his arms, trying to free them but couldn't.

Bee couldn't keep Smokey's arms down for much longer; he was moving around too much. So he decided to target his tickle spot: right where Smokescreen's bellybutton would be.

Smokescreen jolted with squeaky giggles and laughs as Bumblebee circled around his metal bellybutton plate until he finally wiggled his finger on the little spot. "AAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! BEE STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"

_"I can't Smokey. You just sound so cute when I tickle you here!" _Bee wiggled his finger faster against the little plate.

"STOP IT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!" Smokey was twisting side to side, trying to avoid Bee's finger but it just followed. "BEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! S-STOP TICKLING ME LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

_"Oh, you don't like it when I tickle you like that?" _Smokescreen shook his helm frantically while still laughing. _"Well why didn't you just say so? I'll give you a breather." _Bee released Smokey's arms to let him catch his breath. He giggled when he saw Smokescreen curl up on his side while clutching his belly.

As soon as he saw Smokescreen cool down, Bumblebee right away sat down on his legs again. _"One more thing, Smokey."_

"What?" Smokescreen wiped the few tears from his optics with his blanket.

_"You feeling better after what happened?"_

Smokey thought about it and smiled with a sigh. "Yeah, I do. Who can stay mad or upset when you've got someone like you to cheer me up?"

_"Glad you're feeling better, buddy. Oh, and one other thing."_

"What?"

Bee smirked behind his mouth plate. _"You were moving around the whole time! And I told you not to! You know what that means?"_

Smokescreen's optics widened in both panic and excitement. "Wait, no! No Bee! Don't!"

Bumblebee laughed at his reaction. _"Oh relax, Smokey. I know you're not possessed. I was just playing." _Smokey sighed but panicked again when he heard him say, _"But now the time is 3am. Oh Primus, do you know what that means?"_

"No. What?"

Bee removed his mouthpiece to flash a playful smirk. _"It's the hour when I turn into a tickle bot and hunt my own kind!"_

Before Smokescreen could say anything, he screamed with loud laughter as Bumblebee's face dove down to his tummy to nip at the sensitive surface. Smokey braced his hands against his helm, and tried to push his little brother away. "AAAAAAH! BEE NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! C'MON MAN STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

He shrieked and nearly jumped out of his armor as Bee pressed his mouth against his metal bellybutton plate, and blew long and hard. "AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! BEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Bee just giggled and continued to blow raspberries right on Smokey's bellybutton plate. _"PFFFFFFFFFF! PFFFFFFFFFF!"_

Smokescreen couldn't take it anymore. Tears of laughter started leaking from his optics, and his belly was starting to hurt. "BEE PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YOU'RE GONNA MA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE ME DIE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Hearing his desperate he sounded, Bumblebee finally decided to stop. He retracted his mouth plate so it was covering his mouth. Very carefully, he lifted the blanket from Smokey's face and laughed at the sight: Smokescreen's face looked flushed yet happy, and his optics still had tears in them.

_"You okay?"_

Smokescreen winced as he sat up. "No...not...really. Ow."

Bumblebee panicked when Smokescreen suddenly collapsed to the floor again, and his optics dimmed to black. _"Smokey? Smokey, wake up!" _He shook his shoulder worriedly, hoping he didn't accidentally make his brother pass out.

The little scout yelped in suprise when Smokescreen's optics lit up, and he pinned him down on his back. "Gotcha!" he said, grinning.

_"Smokey?! What the heck, dude! You scared me! I thought you went into stasis lock!"_

"Well suprise! I'm fine. And since the time is currently—3:15 in the morning, you know what that means?"

_"Uh you're gonna let me go, and we all go back to sleep?" _Bee asked sweetly.

"Of course...not!" Smokescreen suddenly dragged him towards his berth.

_"Uh Smokey? W-What are you doing?" _Bumblebee nervously asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago. I told you I'd get you back for this, but you didn't believe me."

Darkness suddenly surrounded the little scout as he was shoved halfway up underneath Smokescreen's berth. Only his belly and legs were exposed from outside the berth.

_"Smokey, what are you doing?" _Bee asked again.

Smokescreen smirked as he sat down on his little brother's legs. He would make sure Bumblebee wouldn't be able to escape him. "What does it look like? Since it's 3am, I also turn into a tickle bot, too!" He chuckled when he heard Bee squeal from under his berth. He felt his legs start to shift around, but he still kept his legs secured. "Except this time...no mercy!"

Slowly, Smokey dragged his fingers up and down Bee's exposed belly, even tracing the patterns of his stomach plating.

Right away, the little scout burst into clicking giggles. _"AH! No stop! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Smokey, stop!"_

"Oh, and I forgot to mention something. The only rule of this is don't laugh. If you do, then this tickle bot will just give you more tickles and make you laugh until you explode!"

That comment just made Bee giggle harder. He knew it would be impossible to try to resist laughing. _"Stop it, Smokey! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! T-This isn't funny anymo-ho-ho-ho-hore!"_

"Who are you calling Smokey? I'm an evil tickle bot who hides under your berth at night, ready to chow down on your delicious tummy!"

Bumblebee squealed adorably, and squirmed around more violently as Smokescreen nipped and pretended to eat at his belly. But since he was trapped under the berth, he couldn't do a thing to save himself. _"EEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP! T-THAT REALLY TICKLES!"_

"Well duh! It's supposed to, silly!" Smokey spoke into Bee's tummy. Bumblebee was squirming around so much, Smokescreen had to grab his sides to hold him down for his next move of attack.

Smokescreen made Bumblebee emit squeaky clicking giggles as he peppered the metallic surface of his belly with many kisses. "Guess what, Bee Bee?" he asked in a cooing teasing voice. "This tickle bot wuvs you very, very much!"

_"S-STOP TEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASING ME LIKE THA-HA-HA-HAT!" _The soft kisses tickled and made Bee's tummy all tingly. He twitched and giggled harder as Smokey planted long smooches on the small, square plate where his bellybutton was. _"EEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO PLEASE! NOT THERE PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!" _Bumblebee was so glad Smokescreen couldn't see his blushing face and silly grin that didn't seem to be covered enough by his mouth plate.

He kicked his legs even harder when Smokey's lips nuzzled and nipped at his metal bellybutton plate. Smokescreen suddenly lifted his helm. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? You interrupt me right when I'm eating at the most tasty spot of a little Autobot! That's it. I'm going to make your tummy explode now."

Bee screamed with laughter as Smokey pressed his lips against his metal bellybutton plate and blew repeatedly while shaking his helm. _"AAAAAAAAAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! SMOKEY NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" _Bumblebee couldn't sit still anymore; he was twisting from side to side and kicking his legs around, but even with all that movement he couldn't shake Smokescreen off. _"SMOKEY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEEEEASE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

Smokescreen grinned into Bumblebee's stomach. He lifted his helm to let his little brother catch his breath before he attacked the best spot for last.

Bee panted heavily under the berth before he finally managed to calm down. He squirmed uncomfortably, trying to free his legs. _"C'mon Smokey, let me go. Look, I'm really sorry I tickled you back there."_

"Oh it's too late for sorry, Bee. Besides," Smokescreen rested his fingertips on Bumblebee's tummy. "you're just way too cute for this tickle bot. I can't resist tickling and going after your sweet, little tummy."

_"Aw stop teasing me like that!" _Bee blushed and whined, squirming around more.

"I can see you're excited for me to tickle you. So I won't make you wait any longer." Smokey wanted to put Bee exactly what he went through, and even decided to make it a little more intense for him.

Bee squeaked when he felt Smokey place a finger on his upper belly. He shivered and giggled as the finger slowly dragged downward. But he giggled even harder and started shifting around as Smokescreen's finger inched closer to his metal bellybutton plate.

"Ooh am I getting closer to your tickle spot?" Smokey teased as he saw Bee squirm more violently when he reached closer to the little spot.

_"S-STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! NO!"_

Bumblebee jolted with a loud squeak when Smokescreen rested and pressed his finger against the square plate. _"AAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO!"_

"Aww who's my ticklish baby brother? It's you! You are! You're the cutest, Bee Bee!" Smokey cooed as he softly traced and circled Bee's metal bellybutton plate.

_"STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" _Bee squirmed even harder, his laughter growing higher and higher with every teasing stroke and word.

"What's the matter, Bee Bee? Is it too much for you to handle?"

_"HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP TEASING ME! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! PLEASE SMOKEY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I-I CAN'T STA-HA-HA-HA-HAND IT THERE!"_

"Well neither could I! And yet you still had the nerve to tickle me there!" Before Bumblebee could answer, he shrieked and laughed his hardest as Smokescreen wiggled his finger rapidly against his metal bellybutton plate.

_"AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NONONONO STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! SMOKEY NOOOOO! AAAAAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Bee violently shook from side to side, trying to avoid Smokey's finger. But it was no use; Smokescreen's finger only followed and continued to wiggle against his sensitive little spot.

"Hey, what do like better, Bee? This?" Smokey wiggled his finger faster against Bee's bellybutton spot. "Or this?" He bent down to plant soft and long kisses against the square plate. "Or what about this?" Smokescreen pressed his mouth against his metal bellybutton plate and blew hard.

Everything that Smokey did just made Bee laugh harder and harder. It wasn't long until Bumblebee laughed himself to tears. His tummy was starting to hurt, and his cheek plates felt super hot.

_"SMOKEY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEEEEEEASE! STO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! PLEASE! M-MY TUMMY HURTS!"_

"Aw your tummy hurts, Bee Bee? It's okay, I'll make it feel all better."

Bumblebee giggled sweetly like a sparkling as more kisses were planted all over his belly. He twitched and squealed whenever a kiss was planted on his metal bellybutton plate.

_"SMOKEY! NO-HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

From the corner of his optic, Smokescreen noticed Optimus was standing at the doorway. "Optimus?"

Hearing his name, Bee was desperate to get him to make Smokey stop. _"OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS HELP ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Optimus shook his helm with a smile, and came into the room. "Come now, Smokescreen. I think that's enough."

"Awww," Smokey whined. "But Bee made me suffer way more! And besides," he turned his attention back to his little brother still struggling and squirming under the berth. "He won't come to your rescue, Bee Bee. So you'll stay here trapped forever while I tickle your cute, little tummy!"

_"AAAH! NOOOO! OPTIMUS PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HELP ME!"_

Optimus came up from behind Smokescreen, and lifted him off of Bee's legs. Smokey squeaked out in suprise as he was lifted up. "Are you okay, Bumblebee?"

Bee tiredly moaned from under the berth. Slowly, he crawled out from under the berth. _"Yeah...I'm fine."_

"Good to hear. Now then, since Smokescreen attacked you first, how about you assist me in getting him back?" Optimus said with a grin as he tightened his grip on Smokey.

Bumblebee's optics lit up. _"Ooh yeah!"_

Smokescreen panicked. "What?! No!"

Prime pinned him down to the floor, and held his wrists above the youngling's helm. Once he was secured, he started tickling Smokescreen first by slipping his hands under his arms and wiggling his fingers mercilessly.

Smokey tried to hold in his laughter, but broke after two seconds. "...AAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO STOP IT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMUS!"

"Yes?" Prime asked with a grin.

"STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP TICKLING ME!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Smokescreen. Not until I see that you are happy and over the experience from earlier. I already talked to Wheeljack and Bulkhead about what happened, and gave them a very good scolding. But I do want you to talk to them and forgive them after this."

Smokescreen shook his helm while still laughing. "NO WA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! I DON'T WANT TO-HOO-HOO-HOO!"

"I thought you would say that." Optimus turned to look at Bee. "Bumblebee? Would you please assist me to...persuade Smokescreen to talk to the others? It looks like he needs some help."

_"I would _love _to, Optimus," _Bee said, sitting on top of Smokescreen's kicking legs. _"Consider this as payback, Smokey!"_

As Optimus was tickling Smokey's underarms, Bumblebee decided to go for his next worse spot: his belly. Bee first softly traced his fingers up and down and across Smokey's belly before wiggling them fast against the surface.

"AAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! STOP IT, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

"No can do, Smokescreen," Prime said over his loud laughter. "Not until you promise you will talk to Wheeljack and Bulkhead."

"AWW NOOOO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Optimus looked at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, you know what to do."

Bee nodded and removed his mouth plate. Smokescreen's optics widened because he knew what was about to happen. Before he could open his mouth to protest, he shrieked and screamed with laughter as Bee pressed his lips against his tummy and blew hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BEE NO! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

_"You heard Optimus, Smokey," _Bee said, speaking into his older brother's belly. _"You better talk and make things right with Jackie and Bulk if you want us to stop. And if not..." _

Smokescreen jolted and screamed as his metal bellybutton plate was attacked with endless raspberries. With both his arm joints and belly being tickled at the same time, Smokey was ready to lose it.

Tears of mirth were streaming down from his optics, and his stomach was starting to hurt. He couldn't take it anymore!

"OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I'LL TA-HA-HA-HA-HALK TO THEM! I SWEAR!"

"You promise?"

_"You swear on your life?"_

"YES! YE-HE-HE-HE-HES! I SWEAR! JUST LET ME U-HU-HU-HU-HUP! LET ME UP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! D-DADDYYYYYYYYY! BEE! STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Both Optimus and Bumblebee glanced at each other and nodded. They finally released Smokescreen, who took several long minutes to calm down and cool his systems.

"Go on," Optimus told him once Smokey was able to stand up.

Smokescreen hesitated. He didn't want to face the Wreckers who humiliated him with his own fear. Optimus could see how nervous and uneasy Smokey looked, so he decided to help him.

The youngling squeaked as Optimus picked him up from under his arms and dragged him across the floor and into the hallway. Smokescreen whined and kicked his legs. "Optimus, no! Stop! Let go of me!"

"Stop struggling, little one," Prime said. He was having a hard time getting Smokey to stand on his pedes. When Smokescreen still whined and squirmed around, Optimus sighed and suddenly dragged him across the floor by his ankles.

He finally dropped his legs when they were in front of Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "I'll be waiting in the hallway when you're done," he said and then walked away.

Smokescreen lowered his gaze at the floor. He did not want to look at the two Wreckers.

"Smokescreen?" he heard Wheeljack say.

The youngling lifted his helm a little. "What?" He was suprised when both Wreckers engulfed him in a group hug.

"Smokescreen, we're so, so sorry," said Bulkhead.

"Especially me," said Wheeljack, hugging him a bit tighter. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. But it was so wrong of me."

"We never meant to hurt you, Smokey," said Bulkhead. "All we wanted to do was help you get over a fear. But...we got carried away."

"Actually, _I _was the one who got carried away," Wheeljack corrected. "I'm really sorry, Smokescreen. Can you ever forgive me?"

Smokescreen turned his helm away and didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. _Do they really mean it? They really hurt me back there._

Wheeljack and Bulkhead saw the doubting look in Smokescreen's optics so they decided to help him out. Jackie whispered something to Bulk, who looked at Smokey and chuckled.

Smokescreen frowned as both Wreckers looked at him with mischievous smiles. "What are you guys looking at? Aaaaah!" He yelped as they both pinned him down on the floor. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Oh we will, Smokescreen," said Wheeljack with a playful grin. "Right after...this!"

For the third time that day, Smokey burst into sweet loud laughter. Both Jackie and Bulk tickle attacked Smokescreen; Bulkhead tickled under his arms and Wheeljack got at his neck.

Smokescreen jolted with a loud squeal as both spots were tickled simultaneously. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M NO-HO-HO-HOT IN THE MOOD TO BE—HEE-HEE-HEE—TICKLED ANYMORE!" He tried to sound angry, but his laughter didn't make him sound intimidating. He couldn't even scrunch up his shoulders to protect his neck because his arms were glued to his sides as Bulkhead tickled under his arms.

"Don't worry, Smokescreen," said Bulkhead. "We promise to stop if you say you forgive us."

"And," Wheeljack chimed in. "We'll even make you an official Wrecker. You don't have to do anything else. And we're not kidding, either."

Smokey shook his helm. "N-NO WA-HA-HA-HA-HAY!"

Both Wreckers just shrugged and kept tickling the young bot. Smokescreen was very stubborn, and that proved to be very difficult in just getting him to forgive them. So Bulkhead made a suggestion.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how to make Smokescreen forgive us."

"How?"

Bulkhead slipped one of his hands free from Smokey's underarms and tapped behind his audio receptors. "His audios."

Wheeljack quickly caught on. "Oh yeah...thanks, Bulk." He reached behind Smokescreen's audio receptors, and gently wiggled his fingers. The result was hilarious for both mechs; Smokey flinched with a funny snorting sound. He immediately blushed when he heard himself.

He jolted again with that funny snorting sound as Wheeljack's fingers kept tickling behind his sensitive audio receptors. "STOP IT! HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M SERIOUS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Then will you please say you'll forgive us already?" said Jackie.

Smokey finally gave up. "ALRIGHT! ALRI-HI-HI-HI-HIGHT! I FORGIVE YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO! NOW PLEASE...STAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Both Wreckers finally stopped tickling him. Smokescreen was so tired from everything that just happened, he didn't have the strength to stand up. He just laid there on the floor, taking in huge gulps of air. He was suddenly pulled to his pedes by Jackie and Bulk.

"Again, we're so sorry."

"We promise. We'll never do anything like that again."

Smokey smiled tiredly. "It's okay."

"Hey, you know what this means?" said Wheeljack. "Congrats, Smokescreen. I hereby announce you as an official Wrecker. Welcome to the club."

Smokescreen's optics lit up. "W-Wait. For reals?"

"Heck yeah," said Bulkhead. "You totally earned and deserve it."

"But...what about the initiation?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Wheeljack. "That's not necessary.

Smokey tilted his helm in confusion. "But...you both said that all Wreckers go through it, remember? You all have to state your worst fear, and then conquer that fear."

"You know what?" said Bulkhead. "Since we kinda already exposed your fear, I think it's only fair if we exposed ours."

"Agreed," Wheeljack said with a nod. "I'm just gonna put it out there. When I had to go through the initiation a long time ago, I told everyone I was afraid of small spaces."

"Really?" Smokey asked. "You can't stand small spaces?"

Jackie shook his helm. "Nope. It makes me feel like I'm inside a walnut. That's why my space vessel has a cockpit for two Bots."

"Oh."

"You wanna know what I said at the initiation?" said Bulkhead. "I confessed...that I was afraid of the dark."

"You are?"

"And he still is," Wheeljack said with a teasing smile.

"You bet I am," Bulk said with an embarrassed smile. "I've never been able to look at the dark the same way again. Not after what happened with the scraplets." He shuddered, remembering the scraplet invasion.

"Wow. I never knew you guys were afraid of things like that," Smokescreen confessed.

"Of course we are," said Bulkhead. "Everyone's afraid of something."

Smokey lowered his helm. "Yeah but, I have a ridiculous fear. And you all saw that."

Wheeljack wrapped him a hug again. "Hey, it's okay to have a fear. There's nothing wrong with that. It was only wrong of me to scare you like that. Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you would be that terrified of needles."

"It's okay. Nothing can put me in a bad mood anymore 'cause I'm officially part of the Wreckers!"

"So you forgive us now?" Bulk asked.

Smokescreen nodded. "Uh-huh. I forgive you both." Feeling tired all over again, Smokey yawned and rubbed his optics.

"It's almost 3:30 in the morning," said Wheeljack. "You should go ahead and get some recharge."

"Okay...goodnight guys." Smokescreen was so tired walking to his room, he didn't see where he was going until he bumped right into Optimus. "Oh! Sorry, Optimus."

"How did it go?"

"Everything's fine now," Smokey said with another yawn. "You sure gave them a good beating."

Prime chuckled. Smokescreen was so tired, he didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Seeing how tired his youngling looked, Optimus picked him up, cradled him, and carried him back to his room.

Being snuggled against the Prime eventually made Smokescreen fall asleep right in Optimus' arms. He was barely aware of him being laid down on his berth, and having his blanket draped over him before he finally knocked out, sleeping with much tranquility in his mind.

**THE END**


End file.
